Factions
Factions make up the various groups and teams that existed throughout the Lair's history. While it would be impossible to name and describe every faction that existed on Viper's, there are many factions throughout history that have left their mark on the community. Factions ranged from small, squabbling groups to large nations that shaped the server during their time. A faction can have anywhere from 2 to any number of members depending on a server's playerbase. On Vipers, the largest faction had around 35 members. Ranking Factions While there are many ways to determine how formidable a faction is, a scale has been created to rank a faction- and the factors used in doing so include a factions military power, its economy, and its overall influence on the community. The "tiers" on the scale go like this; Squad The lowest ranking. Squads are typically not very prominent. Typically containing 2-6 players, they're mostly made up of newbies and sometimes casual players. They have a very limited economy, and frequently struggle to support themselves. They usually have very little military power. Unfortunately, Squads are frequently wiped out by other factions, and sometimes skirmish with other Squad-ranked factions. Providing examples of Squad ranked factions is difficult, since they typically have very limited influence and power, but, many, many have existed over the years. The majority of squads do not even have names usually, and often are simply just groups of friends that play together. Examples * RockyAgate playing with some real life friends on Echo's Snapshot Team Teams are a step up from Squads. They're very common, and typically have 2-6 members. mostly consisting of casual players and maybe some newbies. Their economy is usually stable, and sufficient to support the members of the faction. They usually have some form of military power, although not much. They also tend to get wiped out, but typically last much longer than Squad ranked groups. They still typically have little to no influence on the community, but some Team Ranked factions have allied themselves with equal or larger other factions, boosting their economy, and gaining greater protection from hostile groups. Examples * Mahohaku's Group * Bowser and Timeticker's Group * Brazzy2's Group Brigade Brigades are an even further step up on the totem pole. They are fairly common, but not quite as much as Teams are. They often have 4-8 members, and they have decent economies, having enough resources to supply themselves, as well as enough to stash items for later. Most Brigades also have at least some Military Power. While not 'very' influential, they can project power to some extent and many of them become well known in the community, gaining either fame or infamy. Brigades typically last for a good period of time, but some are eventually destroyed. Examples * Raven's Crest * Early Rapture * Mole Clan Server Power Now we get into the big guys. Server Powers are typically quite powerful, and have strong economies. They also have significant military power, far exceeding most other factions. They are also quite influential, and are almost always well known in the community. Unlike the lower ranking factions, Server powers are typically organized in structure to some extent, creating their own laws, and frequently have hierarchies within their memberbase. Typically, more than one Server Power exists at a given time, and most Server Powers are frequently contested by other Server Powers. Examples * NSA * New Rapture * x_Booty_P0pper_x's Group * The Dominion * 2nd Empire * Lierspur's Group Superpower Rare and overwhelmingly powerful, Superpower-ranked factions are in a class of their own. Being well organized, having huge economies and very strong military power, and devoted members, Superpowers are not to be trifled with. They are the most influential factions, shaping the server to their liking, and they are often feared by outside groups, even Server Powers. They also shape history, as even after they fall, they still leave their mark on the community, and their influence can linger for years after. To be considered a Superpower, a faction must be extraordinarily powerful, influential, and must be uncontested for a significant period of time. This means that if another faction became strong enough to challenge the Superpower, than both factions are considered Server Powers from then on. Examples * Seroian Empire * The Empire (aka Potato Alliance) * DPRM